


seaaon 8 epiaode 5 review

by gameofthronesfreak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfreak/pseuds/gameofthronesfreak





	seaaon 8 epiaode 5 review

i must say i am very very disappointed and now i am completely sure how it will end. the big problem j have is that they did not have arya do anything except run like hopeless girl and the explanation that the writerz give is that they wanted someone to give a people point of view . i mean come one that shows that they had just given up at that point. and jaime arc was completely ruined i mean what happened to the valanquer theory no one killed cercei she died from rocks falling.it resulted same as azor ahai theory or prince that was promised . the most amazing thing this season was the clegane bowl. and i think jon constantly refusing dany is also the reason for her turning mad i mean come on just lazy writing. i might write a fix for the seaaon but life is busy right now recovering from surgery. the show is history for me now not gonna rewatch ever.


End file.
